


Viva Las Vegas, Barden Bellas!

by iambjo12



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Basic Hangover style except with your favorite a Capella group!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is something that anyone will actually want continued so I'm leaving that up in the air for right now. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading (smiley face smiley face)

Aubrey woke up to a shrill sound that seemed vaguely familiar and if it was familiar then all should be well right?  So instead of getting up she decided to snuggle closer to the warm body pressed against from behind.  Why couldn’t she always wake up feeling so content, so loved?  Because she was a fucking perfectionist who refused to let mere things like love and dating weigh her down.  Before she could further her musings, the shrill was back, loud and clear. 

 

“Where is Beca?!”

 

There came a groan from behind the blonde that was also familiar, particularly on days when she would run the Bellas ragged during rehearsals with excessive amounts of cardio.  She felt strong arms pull her back even closer and marvelled at the feeling of a warm, sweet breath exhaling against her neck.  To hell with perfection, Aubrey thought as she tightened her grip on the arms around her.  This felt perfect enough for her.

 

“Seriously, where the fuck is my fiance!?”

 

“Alright there ginger, I’m going to need you to take it down a notch or two,” an Aussie voice said behind a closed door that seemed to be coming from the location of the previously noted familiar shrill.  

 

“What in the actual fuck is going on out there?” came a gravelly voice next to the blonde’s ear and she shivered.  

 

“Mmm, dunno, don’t care,” Aubrey murmured as she pushed back against her bed partner.  She heard and felt a sharp intake of breath and repeated the action of grinding her ass against the body behind hers front.  The body tensed and the owner of said body let out a soft moan.  Aubrey grinned quite pleased with herself and let her leg that was in between two long other ones pull the body even closer as her hips rolled again. 

 

“Fuck Bree,” the voice moaned in her ear.  “And here I was thinking you were going to freak out about this.”

 

“I love the way you moan my name,” Aubrey replied.  By this point she was pretty sure she was dreaming, and dream Aubrey always let herself enjoy these moments she had with Stacie, even if they were only dreams.  But damn, it felt so real this morning.  Especially when Stacie’s hands dropped lower on her body and took a hold of her hips to push herself up against the blonde’s ass while pulling Aubrey roughly back into her. 

 

“If I had known what it was like to wake up next to you, I would have pushed harder from more Bella sleepovers,” Stacie husked into Aubrey’s ear, thrusting her hips again, earning her own moan from the blonde.  

Dream Aubrey had no rules or morals, no higher standard to live up to, it was all about feeling good in these dreams.  So without her normal hesitancy she took a hold of dream Stacie’s hand and pulled it to where she needed it the most this morning.  

 

Just as dream Stacie was about to oblige of her own free will, the damn door that had filtered out of Aubrey’s dream came crashing open causing both people in the bed to jump up and pull apart.  

 

“Bree, I can’t find Beca anywhere!” Chloe sobbed out before fully taking in the scene before her.  

 

“Chlo?” Aubrey locked in on her best friend who was wide-eyed and mouth gaped open.  Aubrey looked down and pulled the sheet up quickly to cover herself then noticed Chloe’s bright blue shimmering eyes look next to her.  Aubrey shook her head and looked away, too ashamed to look for herself.  

 

“Hiya Chlo, how about you give us a minute and we’ll be right out?” Aubrey heard Stacie’s clear voice saying and she closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek hard.  Fucking fuck… 

 

Chloe just nodded in response and closed to door behind her.  Aubrey felt the shift on the bed and heard Stacie’s bare feet moving across the floor to only what she was going to assume was the bathroom of what appeared to be a master suite.  The blonde quickly dressed in whatever clothes she could find and made her way out the door that the redhead had just left out of.  

 

The room opened up into a living room looking setting and was covered in Bella bodies strewn around all over.  Chloe was pacing in a kitchenette space and Aubrey carefully made her way over the mostly still sleeping bodies until she reached her.  Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around her best friend letting the tears pour out.  

 

“I can’t find Beca,” Chloe hiccupped into Aubrey’s neck.  The blonde rubbed the redhead’s back and shook her head again, trying to clear out the haze that had been residing there all morning.  

 

“Ssh, it’s okay Chlo, we’ll find her.”

 

“I have no idea what we even did last night!”

 

That stopped the rubbing on her back and she withdrew enough away from the blonde to look at her best friend.  Slowly they made eye contact and it was apparent that neither did Aubrey which caused Chloe to lean back in and really start up the waterworks.  

 

“Alright twig bitches, shorty is officially nowhere in the suite,” Amy announced coming out of the room with Stacie.  Chloe gasped and burrowed further into Aubrey, who shot a glare at Amy before making the mistake of looking at Stacie.  Stacie holds her hands out in front of her like she’s approaching an animal in the wild, hoping to be accepted but yet not completely sure.  

 

“How about I do the consoling while you get properly dressed?” Stacie asked just as she reached Aubrey and Chloe.  Chloe willingly turned and burrowed into Stacie’s neck releasing her hold on Aubrey, who maintained eye contact with the one who she had shared a bed with.  

 

Suddenly they all heard a grunt from somewhere very near by and Chloe pulled away from Stacie to listen closely.  Next came a pounding that definitely came from knee level and Chloe looked at the cabinets below the sink.  

 

“Beca?  Baby, are you in there?” Chloe knelt down apprehensively in front of the doors.  If her fiance wasn’t inside, she didn’t want to know what was making the noise.  

 

“Chlo?”  Chloe gasped and flung open the cabinet doors and Beca tumbled out onto the floor.  “Dude, what the fuck?”

 

Chloe wrapped Beca up in her arms, now sobbing happy tears into her neck.  

 

“I was so worried about you baby!”  Beca carefully patted the redheads back and shook her head.  

 

“Um Stace, what’s that on your finger?” Beca asked after her eyes landed on her best friend’s left hand poised on her hip.  Stacie followed Beca’s gaze and shrieked, breaking Aubrey out of her spell and causing her to look as well.  Next thing anyone knew, there was a blonde, a redhead, and brunette all on the floor of the kitchenette.

Viva Las Vegas, Barden Bellas!!

 

“What in the hell were you even doing with your grandmother’s ring out here?”

 

“She wanted to get it appraised by the Pawn Shop guys,” Chloe answered for her still comatose best friend.  As silent and unmoving as Aubrey had been since the three had pulled her up off of the floor and sat her down in a chair out on the balcony, that hadn’t stopped Stacie from directing her questions and comments to the blonde. 

 

“Found the paperwork,” Beca said joining her fiance, best friend, and whatever in the hell Aubrey was to Beca at that moment… wife of best friend perhaps?  She handed the papers to Chloe who looked at them briefly before Stacie snatched them away and went over every centimeter with a fine tooth comb attitude.  

 

Beca poked at Aubrey’s arm a few times before Chloe slapped her hand away.  The smaller brunette huffed into a chair and crossed her arms and she watched Stacie pacing still studying her marriage certificate.  

 

“Okay so the first thing we need to do is fix this mess,” Chloe said, nodding.  

 

“The marriage or your freakily quiet friend?” Beca asked, using the opportunity to poke at Aubrey again. 

 

“Stop that.”  Another hand slap.  “Bree?”  Chloe shook the blonde’s shoulder. 

 

“Maybe her wife should wake her up with a kiss,” Beca grumbled. 

 

At that, Stacie tore her eyes from the piece of paper, and first glared at Beca, then moved concerned eyes to Aubrey.  She handed Chloe the certificate and kneeled down in front of Aubrey.  

 

“Oh, so, she was the one with the ring yet you did the proposing?”

 

Stacie opted to ignore her always supportive (unless it had to do with Aubrey) best friend and took a hold of the blonde’s lifeless hands.  

 

“Aubrey?” Stacie spoke softly, looking up to unregistering blue eyes.  “Bree?  You have to tell me what you want me to do about this.”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?  She’s in a fucking comatose state!”

 

“With the weight of the world on her shoulders, I’m surprised she hasn’t cracked before all of this,” Chloe, also choosing to ignore her very grumpy fiance, although Chloe can’t exactly blame her, after all she was shoved in a cabinet for the night.  

 

“Can you guys give me a moment with... her?  Maybe take asshole here for some coffee?” Stacie asked Chloe with a small smile.  Chloe nodded and pulled Beca from her chair with the smaller brunette giving Stacie the finger until she was no longer in her eyesight.  Stacie sighed heavily.  

 

“Aubrey, baby, it’s time to come back to me now.  We have to figure this out together, okay?  I need you to be here with me.  I need you Bree,” Stacie whispered the last part into Aubrey’s hands, bringing them up to her lips and kissing her palms again and again before letting her head drop into the blonde’s lap.  

 

At the feeling of hot tears soaking through her jeans Aubrey blinked and looked down at the disheartening sight.  She pulled a hand away from Stacie and wove her long fingers through the thick dark locks.  Stacie breathed in a deep breath and looked up to meet Aubrey’s eyes.  

 

“So… we’re really married then?” Aubrey asked, her lips quirking up into a smirk and Stacie threw her head back and laughed out all of the nervousness she had been feeling since waking up with Aubrey in her arms earlier that morning.  The married pair locked eyes again but before either made any attempts of anything, the door to the balcony went sliding open hard and Chloe came rushing out.  

 

“Guys, I can’t find Cynthia Rose!  And I really mean it this time!”

 

"Well, Mrs. Hunter, shall we?" Stacie asked, unable to keep the smirk from her face. 

 

"Really?"  Stacie shrugged and she stood up. 

 

"That's what the paperwork says," she replied handing Aubrey the marriage certificate and walked inside the sliding glass door to start checking all of the cupboards, cabinets, and closets of the suite.  She really hoped CR passed out in a closet just for the sheer irony. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“Why can none of us remember anything that happened last night?” Beca asked no one in particular, except, well, everyone.  

 

“I suppose you’re looking for possible thesis seeing as how obviously no one actually knows why because of the fact that we don’t remember,” Stacie muttered still opening up cabinets in the kitchenette.

 

“It kind of feels like that time we went to that Tremble party and me and Ashley were ruffied,” Jessica supplied.  

 

“And that is why you don’t go to Tremble parties,” Aubrey said sternly.  

 

“Dude, pretty sure they aren’t still hanging out at BU like a couple of other weirdos I know,” Beca replied.  

 

“Hey, don’t be mean to my wifey,” Stacie said.  

 

“It’s not like I wasn’t also referring to my own future for real wife,” Beca answered back.  That one stung a little bit and Stacie had no retort back.  Aubrey on the other hand did. 

 

“Thanks to the state of Nevada, mine and Stacie’s marriage is every bit as real as yours will be in two days,” the blonde smirked at the small brunette.  

 

“Guys, back to the important point here.  Were we Bill Cosby-ed last night?” Chloe asked. 

 

“Once again, don’t remember,” Stacie said. 

 

“It really feels like the same kind of aftermath as before,” Ashley said.  

 

“Yeah, this definitely isn’t like a regular hangover,” Beca huffed. 

 

“Okay, I know I was wrong before, but black beauty is not anywhere in this suite,” Fat Amy said coming back from the bedroom.  Aubrey looked up to find seven sets of eyes on her looking expectantly.  Beca was just looking at Chloe as per usual.  

 

“Alright, everyone needs to look for anything that may help us retrace our steps last night.  Receipts, ticket stubs, a fucking candy bar wrapper at this point would be helpful.”

 

“How would that…”

 

“Shut it Mitchell, just help us look.”  

 

With that the nine Bellas went through the suite for the third time that morning.  Stacie followed Aubrey into the bedroom and they searched through their clothes and belongings for anything helpful.  Stacie’s skin tight dress was anything but, however she did find her lingerie she remembered putting on before they had left.  Aubrey on the other hand was sorry that she hadn’t recognized it and wondered if her wife would mind putting on a repeat performance of taking it off again, or allowing her to.  Speaking of which…

 

“Stace?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“At some point when all of this craziness isn’t going on where we keep losing people, we should probably talk about... “ Aubrey’s voice trailed off. 

 

“Our just as real thanks to the state of Nevada marriage?” Stacie chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, that would be it,” Aubrey replied, meekly. 

 

“I do think that we should talk about it but,” Stacie sighed.  “I’m kind of glad that it has to wait until the crazy is solved.  Bree, I want you to think about things, okay?  Before we have our talk.”

 

Aubrey met Stacie’s eyes from across the room and nodded.  Stacie nodded back and they kept searching.  

 

 

 

Between the nine of them they had come up with a rough estimate of a timeline, with a couple of holes.  Nine was a large group to go from place to place so they decided that splitting up would be an easier and faster approach.  They all let their phones charge, seeing as how every single one of them was dead, and took turns in the two showers of the master suite bathroom.  Beca and Chloe had the first showers seeing as how Beca had slept in a cabinet and they all assumed that the rest of the girls were responsible, so they hoped it made up for it. 

 

While all of this was going on, the women took turns consoling Denise, reassuring her that they would find Cynthia Rose come hell or high water.  The couple had gotten back together after freshmen year and had apparently solved all of their original issues, mostly just due to maturing and growing up.  

 

By the time Aubrey had gotten out of the shower, and had shared an awkward dance of getting past her wife while Stacie was on her way in as she was on her way out, she found Denise flanked by Ashley and Jessica with a perplexed Beca staring intently at them.  

 

“Dude, it’s even more confusing when the three of them get together,” Beca said.  

 

“They couldn’t look anymore different, I’ve never understood how you’re constantly getting them confused,” Aubrey replied brushing out her wet, long, blonde locks.  

 

“Because they’re always together,” Beca said as if it that explained everything.  “You should really work on that, give yourself some space and be individuals for a change,” she said to the pair, knowing her conversation with Aubrey wasn’t subtle or hushed enough for them not to have heard them.  They looked up from Denise with matching looks of blankness.

 

“Like how you’re always with Chloe?” Ashley, or in Beca’s mind just as likely Jessica, replied. 

 

“Dude, no one would ever confuse me with that little ball of flaming energy,” Beca said and received matching shrugs before the duo focused their attention back to a sobbing Denise.  

 

As Aubrey was setting the brush down she noticed that her own left hand was sporting something on her ring finger.  Stacie’s high school class ring by the looks of it.  It was one of the brunette’s most treasured possessions, Aubrey knew by the way Stacie talked to her about her struggles with her family throughout high school, most nights not even bothering with going home, sleeping at parks instead.  

 

It was Stacie’s choir teacher who had convinced Stacie to start using the choir room to do her homework after school.  Stacie didn’t actually need any help with the curriculum, it was just about having motivation to do it and someplace to.  By the time her senior year of high school rolled around, she had gotten an academic scholarship from Barden.  It was the same choir teacher who had paid for Stacie’s class ring in exchange for promising her to try and pursue something in the art of singing while in college on her scholarship, which Stacie fulfilled by making it in the Bellas.

 

They really did know a hell of a lot about each other, now that Aubrey stopped and thought about it.  And as much as Aubrey trusted Stacie with her grandmother’s ring, one of the only family heirlooms on her father’s side after a destructive fire, Stacie trusted her with the only thing she had to show for a saving grace of a choir teacher who had helped the brunette become the woman she was today.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback of the lost last night)

 

Aubrey was showing Stacie her grandmother’s ring as they sat in a secluded part of the club.  Stacie was trying it on her fingers, doing her best not to get it stuck.  

 

“My grandfather proposed to my grandmother with that ring,” Aubrey said, nodding down at Stacie’s fingers.  “They were the most in love couple that I have ever met.”

 

“More so than ginger and Frodo?” Stacie asked unconsciously slipping the heirloom onto her left hand’s ring finger.  Aubrey chuckled and shook her head.  

 

“Definitely.  Papa would cater to every single one of nana’s whims, and she was such an imaginative person that the adventures they would tell me about were better than anything that ever came out of Frodo, or Tolkien in general actually.”

 

“Watch now Posen, you know he’s my man,” Stacie said pushing Aubrey playfully. 

 

“Hmm, the only constant one in your life,” Aubrey jibed back.  

 

“Besides your father and brother, yes,” Stacie said in all seriousness.  

 

“The Posen men do absolutely love you,” Aubrey replied with a sincere smile.  

 

“I’m hoping that comes in handy someday for us,” Stacie murmured.  Aubrey hummed a noncommittal reply.  They both continued to drink and forgot about the ring momentarily.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aubrey’s family had met Stacie a few dozen times during Aubrey’s senior year at Barden.  Usually at Bella competitions but by winter break when Aubrey asked Stacie of her plans and the brunette informed her captain that she would just be staying on campus, Aubrey and her family were having none of that.  The blonde brought Stacie home with her and the pair started to get to know one another away from the Bellas.  

 

During the day Stacie joined in with the Posen family happenings.  General Posen had taken to having Stacie join him and his daughter on their early morning runs through the small South Carolina town that Aubrey had always called home.  That was followed by a big family breakfast where the trio were joined by Mother Posen and Aubrey’s younger brother Thomas. 

 

The girls would help clean up then took turns showering and getting ready for either more family time or Aubrey showing Stacie her favorite places in the community.  Lunch time was individually spent amongst the Posen’s, often with the girls grabbing something from Aubrey’s favorite cafe and eaten by a small lake at a picnic table under a gazebo.  Afterwards they would walk along the trails of the park that ran along the lake, sharing memories from their childhoods.  

 

They would return in time to help Mother Posen prepare a dinner feast where the five of them would share about their days in an easy family atmosphere that at first had surprised Stacie but she quickly welcomed the experience that she had never had before with her own family.  The male Posen’s would clean up after dinner and then joined the women in the Posen living room with the fireplace blazing.  Some Christmas carols were sung with Aubrey playing the grand piano and Stacie beside her on the bench.  Other times General and Mother Posen would tell Christmas stories with Thomas adding colorful commentary.  

 

When Aubrey’s family retired for the evening, Aubrey and Stacie would stay up with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows, usually in peaceful silence, other times sharing more about themselves and their dreams for the future.  After putting out the fire they would each go to the separate bedrooms, sharing a long lasting hug in the hallway between the rooms.  

 

The Posen’s Christmas’s were made up of homemade gifts, showing thoughtfulness instead of monetarism.  Aubrey and Stacie had decided to put on a show for her parents and brother and it was thoroughly enjoyed by all residents that year present.  The girls took off to head back to campus before the New Year to share the holiday with their friends, but from that point on Aubrey and Stacie never went a day without seeing each other outside of the Bellas, usually for coffee in the mornings and dinner at night, and Stacie never missed a trip back to the Posen household for a break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

 

Aubrey joined Chloe out of the balcony and they sat together in a comfortable silence, gained by years of friendship.  Chloe had been Aubrey’s best friend since freshman year at Barden and vise versa.  Their senior year had turned up two freshmen who had rocked both of their worlds.  

 

“When did you know that you loved Beca?  Like really was in love with her?” Aubrey asked after the space of a few minutes.  They both kept their eyes cast out of the city.  

 

“As soon as I saw her at the activities fair,” Chloe responded, the same answer that she always gave after being asked that.  

 

“So it really was a love at first sight, fairy tale kind of thing for you?”

 

“For me, yes.”  Aubrey turned and looked at the redhead, who met her gaze. 

 

“But not for Beca?”  Chloe sighed and shook her head.  

 

“Maybe you should talk to her if you’re actually thinking about things,” Chloe said. 

 

“I promised Stacie that I would before we did anything about it,” Aubrey said.  Chloe nodded and they went back to looking out and their comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s Aubrey’s,” Beca said when Stacie came out of the room and picked up the hairbrush sitting on the table. 

 

“I know, what’s hers in mine and all that,” Stacie said shrugging and began brushing out her long, dark hair.  Beca shook her head.  

 

“I don’t get it,” the smaller brunette said. 

 

“Sure you do, I’ve been in love with her since auditions and you know it,” Stacie said.  

 

“Yeah, but I still don’t get why,” Beca grumbled.

 

“We all can’t fall in love with feisty redheads named Chloe,” Stacie chuckled making her way to the balcony doors.  “Mrs. Hunter?”

 

Aubrey turned around and smiled.  Stacie returned the smile and came to the blonde’s chair and sat down on Aubrey’s lap.  

 

“Are you thinking about it?”

 

“I am,” Aubrey replied wrapping her arms around Stacie’s waist. 

 

“She is,” Chloe said getting up and going back inside.  

 

“We could be so great together Bree.”  Stacie pressed her forehead against Aubrey’s and they kept their eyes locked on the others. 

 

“So you actually want this?” Aubrey asked taking Stacie’s left hand in hers. 

 

“I know that we went about it the wrong way and don’t even remember doing it but I’m not sorry that we did it.  Yes I want this, I want us, and I have for a really long time.”  Stacie brought their hands up and kissed the back of Aubrey’s. 

 

“Seeing as how we’re already married and have a little while to decide to actually do something about that, let’s spend this time in Vegas as a test of sorts.”  Stacie quirked an eyebrow up.  “We can be together for this weekend, do all of the coupley things that people do.”

 

“Yeah?” Stacie smiled and Aubrey gave her a short nod in reply.  Without giving Aubrey another moment to reconsider, Stacie pressed her lips to Aubrey’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think that the couples should break up and go with other people,” Lilly whispered.  

 

“What?  No, screw that,” Beca fussed.  Chloe sat on the arm of the chair her fiance was in and put her hand on the smaller woman’s back.

 

“She’s right right Becs, why don’t you go with Aubrey?”

 

“You’re really saying that to me right now?”

 

“I think you guys have a lot more in common than you think.  Please?”

 

“I wanna go with you though,” Beca pouted and leaned into the redhead.  

 

“We really need to break up the Mrs. Hunter’s,” Ashley said.  

 

“Yes!  Yes, we do!” Beca agreed.  She was met with a harder than usual swat the the shoulder.  

 

“Why is that Ashley?”

 

“Dude, how the fuck do you tell them apart so easily?”  Beca’s question was ignored, by everyone. 

 

“They’ve been macking out there since you came inside,” Ashley replied and pointed to the sliding glass door.  “Don’t get me wrong,” she gave a pointed look to Beca “they’re adorbs but I agree with Lilly that splitting up the couples will be more proactive in our search for CR.”

 

“Just to be clear and finally clear the air, will we be splitting you and Jessica apart too?” Chloe asked softly and with a bright smile. 

 

The pair exchanged looks and shrugged.  

 

“Sure, Beca said earlier that we should try to be around different people more,” Jessica replied. 

 

“Awes,” Chloe said, even though the reply didn’t really answer her question.  She turned around and peered out to the balcony to find her best friend and her wife still in an intimate embrace.  

 

“Dude, gross,” Beca commented following her fiance’s gaze. 

 

“Now you know how we’ve felt for years short stack,” Fat Amy commented and the other Bellas nodded their agreement. 

 

“Please go with Bree, and be super nice to her, at least for today.  Count it as your wedding gift,” Chloe said focusing back on Beca. 

 

“Maybe I already got the happy couple something last night and we all just forgot about it,” Beca replied.  

 

“You know, you’re cute as shit when you’re trying to weasel your way out of something,” Chloe said nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Yeah?  Is that going in your vows babe?”

 

“I wonder what they said to each other last night,” Jessica mused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Flashback)

 

“Ohmygodbree, ima love you foreva!”

 

“Sace...Stace...am I saying that right?” Aubrey cleared her throat.  “Stacie.  I am going to love you foreva too baby.”

 

“Mmm, that’smygirl,” Stacie pulled Aubrey closer against her.  

 

“You really, really make me happy,” Aubrey whispered pressing her forehead to Stacie’s, the both of them grinning.  

 

“Yeah I do,” Stacie commented before whispering back, “You make me happy too Bree, so so so so happy.”

 

“I promise to not be such an uptight bitch,” Aubrey vowed.

 

“And I promise to be always be sexy, but just for you baby,” Stacie vowed back.

 

“Stacie, you’re beautiful not just sexy,” Aubrey said. 

 

“And you’re hot even when you’re being an uptight bitch which isn’t all the time by the way.  And I promise to get you to relax even more, especially after tonight,” Stacie attempted to wink at the blonde, closing both eyes instead.  

 

“Yeah, pull the stick out of her ass Stace!” Beca called from the back of the chapel.  Stacie turned to look at twin Beca’s grinning back at her. 

 

“Hey, no input from the peanut gallery.  You’ll have your turn soon ‘nough Becs!” Stacie shouted back before turning back to her blushing bride to be.  

 

“I promise to spend everyday making sure that you know that your beauty isn’t just skin deep, even though you are fucking sexy as hell,” Aubrey said.  

 

“You know it baby,” Stacie replied.  

 

“Alright so I think that pretty much wraps up the exchanging of vows?  Onto the rings,” the Elvis impersonator marrying the couple said.  

 

“She’s already wearing hers,” Aubrey replied not taking her eyes off of Stacie.  Stacie peeled her class ring off of her right hand ring finger and slid it onto Aubrey’s left ring finger, managing to not break eye contact.  

 

“This hunk-a-hunk of burning love declares that these two lovely ladies are now by the state of Nevada married.  You may both kiss the bride.”  

 

Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey and pulled their bodies flush against one another and dipped Aubrey backwards.  She kissed her wife sloppily and Aubrey laughed wrapping her arms around Stacie’s neck, kissing her wife back. 

 

“Awww, I hope we look half as happy as they do on our wedding day,” Chloe said pulling Beca in closer to her side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group of nine has split up and are then wandering in and out of the casinos that according to the receipts and other pocket contents tell them that at some point of last night or early this morning that they had been there.  Naturally, Denise continued to try to reach CR by phone but it’s a safe bet that her battery was as dead as the rest of the others.  Chloe and Stacie do their best to try to comfort the still sobbing brunette as they make their way all around their own hotels casinos.  

 

Jessica was trying to rein in Fat Amy who was more than happy to be away from the other Bellas for the time being, taking them from place to place, sightseeing along the way.  

 

Ashley tried her best not to be terrified of being out lose in Las Vegas with Lilly.  She kept close to the stealthy woman and they slinked around neighboring casinos.  

 

Which left Aubrey and Beca, strolling around, looking for their friend, and trying to not start griping at each other without a buffer.  As they walked along, they were both realizing the awkwardness of their situation, besides having just lost a Bella in Vegas, and not remembering the previous night, more so the fact that while they had known each other for years, they had never actually spent any alone time with one another.  So they stay silent in their endeavour until Beca can’t take it anymore and starts to hum a familiar little tune.  It takes Aubrey a minute to place it but when she does, her face lights up and she nods waiting for Beca to get to the opening lines. 

 

_ “Pretty woman walking down the street…” _

 

Together they sang Roy Orbison until Beca pulled Aubrey into a bar. 

 

“CR’ll be fine with the others looking for her.  We should like bond and shit, after all you are my best friend’s wife,” Beca said as they settled on a couple of stools at the bar.  

 

After a couple of hours of drinking and drunk impromptu singing outbreaks, the two giggling women plopped down in a both in the corner with some greasy bar food.  

 

“So Chloe has always said that it was love at first sight for her,” Aubrey said.  Beca shot the blonde a glare.  

 

“She said the same thing to you?”

 

“About you midget,” Aubrey chuckled at Beca.  

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Beca relaxed. 

 

“But she always says that it wasn’t the same for you,” Aubrey said. 

 

“Yeah I thought she was attractive and stuff but a relationship in general wasn’t in my head at the time.  I was leaving Barden after my freshman year remember?”

 

“So when did it happen for you?”

 

“As the year wore on I suppose.  We just kept getting closer and I was feeling connected to the Bellas.  Chloe’s the reason that my dad and I fixed our shit.  And him and Sheila love her so much that it was easy for the four of us to fall into a weekly family dinner kind of thing.  But I dunno Aubrey, there wasn’t really a moment for me but more like hundreds.”

 

Beca shrugged and dug into their food while Aubrey absorbed what the brunette had explained about her own relationship and how similar she was finding it in regards to her own marriage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“How am I supposed to be all coupley with my wifey when we aren’t even together!” Stacie complained for the tenth time that hour. 

 

“Maybe it’s better for you guys to have some separation time to allow Bree to continue to think about things without your tongue down her throat,” Chloe answered. 

 

“Okay for one, she loves my tongue, and for two, c’mon Chloe I only have this weekend to be with her,” Stacie huffed with a foot stomp and all. 

 

“Not if we can convince her to stay married to your pouty ass,” Chloe said. 

 

“Do you really think that’s a possibility?” Stacie asked. 

 

“Maybe.  I’m doing what I can and I even have Beca helping me out.  You just keep doing what you’re doing and hopefully it’ll be enough to penetrate through that stubborn head of hers.”

 

“Yeah, still not enough of a good reason to say that word,” Fat Amy said approaching the trio. 

 

“Did you lose Jessica?” Chloe asked looking around for the other Bella that was supposed to be accompanying the Aussie. 

 

“Um, maybe?” Amy answered guiltily. 

 

Chloe groaned in response.  Now they were down two.  


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

 

“Wassit say?” Beca asked while Aubrey attempted to read the text on Beca’s phone.  

 

“Keep...your....eyes...peeled...for...Jessica...too...honey...bear,” Aubrey managed even though both the phone in her hand and her head kept weaving through the process.  Beca groaned.

 

“Which fucking one is that again?”

 

“Seriously how can you not know this by now?  You were with them for four years, three of which you were their captain and in charge of knowing who to assign what to,” Aubrey said handing Beca back her phone who clumsily put it back in her pocket after several failed attempts.  

 

“Eh, I let Stacie handle them,” Beca replied nonchalantly.

 

Aubrey’s face lit up at the mention of the taller brunette whom she had decided the night before to marry. 

 

“Dude, you’re doing that creepy thing with your face again,” Beca said.

 

“Shut up, honey bear,” Aubrey retorted, taking her own phone out to call her own wife. 

 

“Hey only my future wife calls me that,” Beca grumbled.

 

“Hey baby, what’s up with Jessica?” Aubrey asked once the call had connected.  Beca took her phone and put it on speaker despite the scowl she had received from the blonde.

 

“Um, Amy just came back without her so now we have to find her and no one has yet to find Cyn,” Stacie replied. 

 

“Oh that’s just great,” Beca said.  

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t lost the hobbit but you know, on purpose,” Stacie chuckled through the phone.  

 

“I love it when you do that,” Aubrey sapped into the phone earning a gagging noise from Beca.

 

“Yeah?” Stacie said in a lower register, revealing her amusement.

 

“Yeah, it’s really sex(hiccup)y.”

 

“Oh my god Bree, are you drunk?” Stacie asked.  There was a struggle over the phone until Chloe’s voice rang through. 

 

“What the fuck Aubrey, I’d expect this from Beca but not you,” the redhead said irritatedly. 

 

“You’re honey bear is here too, don’t worry about that,” Aubrey sing-songed.  

 

“You read her message?”

 

“She made me, said she couldn’t make out the words on the quote ‘stupid piece of shit screen’ end quote.”

 

“I’m not losing anyone else today, where are you guys?”

 

Aubrey told her the name of the bar and her and Beca went back to the corner of the place with their fresh drinks and waited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Of all of the things I had expected pairing the two of them up together, your wife taking my future bride bar hopping was not one of them,” Chloe fumed as the three of them made their way along the crowded sidewalk. 

 

“How do you know it wasn’t Beca’s idea to pull my wifey into this place?” Stacie shot back as they entered the bar.  In lieu of a response Chloe looked around the place for the pair.  Music started blaring from all around and finally slurred lyrics started coming from the back. 

 

_ “Come on with it come on you don’t fight fair…” _

 

“Why does that sound like a drunken version of my wifey?” Stacie pondered.

 

“Dude that’s the second verse,” Beca’s drunken voice came through the microphone.  Chloe and Stacie made their way to the back of the bar where the karaoke was set up.

 

“Oh right.   _ You’re a real tough cookie with a long history…” _

 

“Dude the song already started and you’re falling behind.”

 

“ _ Hit me with your best shot!” _

 

“ _ Come on and hit me with your best shot!” _

 

_ “Fire away!” _

 

“Get down here, the both of you.  You’re in serious trouble for this!”

 

“Baby!  You came to watch us perform?”

 

“Beca Mitchell get your ass down here now!”

 

As Beca stumbled off the stage, Stacie made her way up and took the smaller brunette’s mic and finished the song with her wifey, the both of them looking at each other longingly and made out during the guitar solo.

 

Afterwards they found Beca and Chloe at the booth that Aubrey and Beca had claimed.  Aubrey sat on Stacie’s lap with the brunette’s arms around her.  Aubrey linked their fingers together and looked down at the sparkling ring on Stacie’s finger.  She turned and smiled affectionately at her wife then looked across the table to meet the bright blue eyes of her redheaded best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Another flashback from the night before.)

 

Aubrey and Chloe were sitting at the bar, waiting for their drinks to arrive to take back to their table.  

 

“You know I think if I ever did propose to someone, I would have to get them a different ring.  I just don’t trust the idea of anyone else having my grandmothers.  Except Stacie of course.  She’s been apart of my family for years and has actually had the opportunity to listen to my father speak of his parent’s relationship personally.”

 

“Yeah but if you were ever going to propose to someone I’d like to think that they would be just as close to your family as Stacie is,” Chloe said.  Aubrey scoffed. 

 

“No one is or ever will be what that girl is to my family Chlo.  They knew you before her and even with the added years and your bubbly personality that no one can resist, Stace is still their favorite,” Aubrey replied proud of the fact.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Chloe grumbled. 

 

“You know I think she talks more to them than I do?”

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

“This last Christmas she actually beat me there.  She had a whole day on me in fact.”

 

“Well they did give her her own bedroom after that first Christmas.”

 

“And daddy bought her the car she took up there.  She couldn’t wait to show him that she had gotten his money’s worth.  They were still in the garage when I had gotten there later that night.  She had a grease streak across her cheek and they had matching smiles on.  It was truly adorable.”

 

“My own parent’s wouldn’t even get me a car.”

 

“You know the weird part is that even though they truly are like her real parents and Tommy treats her like a real sister like how he treats me, she doesn’t feel like my sister.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sure it’s just a strange drunken thought but ever since she put that ring on I haven’t been able to shake the thought that while Stacie and I are so close, we’re not me and you close, or me and Tommy close.  It’s something else all together.”

 

“Like me and Beca close?”

 

“Hmm,” Aubrey hummed in thought.  Their drinks were brought to them and they carefully made their way back to their table where their arrival was great cheered by the Bellas.

 

Chloe took the seat by her fiance and watched as Aubrey was pulled down by Stacie onto the taller girl’s lap.  She had never seen her best friend’s face lit up like the way it was in that moment and she thought about what Aubrey had said back at the bar.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Have you tried Jessica’s phone?” Aubrey asked.  

 

“No, damn it,” Chloe grumbled pulling her phone out and dialing.  As the phone rang, Chloe looked on to see the happiness on Aubrey’s face as she leaned back into Stacie and the brunette rest her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.  They both looked more content than she had ever seen, at least that she could remember.  She was sure last night would have been a sight to see for the pair. 

 

“Jess?  Where the hell are you?  So then where is Lilly?  Shit.  Okay, I want the two of you to go back to the hotel and wait in the lobby for someone with a key.  Do not let the other out of your sight and if you do get separated or lost just find a way back to the lobby.  Tell Ashley and any other Bella that you see.  I’ll send them a text with the same instructions.”

 

Chloe hung up and sent said text before letting her head fall to the table.  Beca rubbed her back as they waited for the redhead to collect herself.

 

“Okay drunky one and drunky two, we’re going back to the hotel.  Jessica has been found and she ran into Ashley who lost Lilly and said her phone goes straight to a voicemail that you can barely hear.  Right now I just need to stop losing you guys so we’ll go back to the hotel and sober you up.”

 

“Wait, where’s Denise and Fat Amy?” Stacie asked looking around. 

 

“Motherfucker!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking back to the hotel, Stacie held tight to Aubrey’s hand as they leisurely made their way along behind Beca and Chloe.  

 

“You know, “ Stacie whispered.  “We should totally break away and freak the redhead out some more.  Maybe we’ll actually see smoke coming out of her ears.” 

 

Aubrey chuckled and shoved Stacie playfully.  

 

“I actually am looking forward to getting back to our room, more specifically that bed we were in this morning,” Aubrey kissed the flushing cheek of her wife.  

 

“Yeah?” Stacie asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.  Aubrey nodded. 

 

“Seems like a perfectly reasonable coupley thing to do after all.”

 

“Especially on the first day of our honeymoon.”

 

“Oh this is definitely not the first day of our honeymoon.  If everything goes according to plan, we’ll be on some tropical island before the end of the month.”

 

“According to plan, eh?”

 

“Well…”

 

“So you’ve really been thinking about this, about us?” 

 

“It’s probably not the wisest to question me right now, after all I did just get drunk...again.”

 

“But drunk you is the most honest you.  That makes it the perfectest time to question you.”

 

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about us.  I don’t know exactly how I feel just yet but I am warming more to the idea of their even being an us to think about.”

 

“And you’ve been thinking about us in the hotel suite bed.”

 

“Be honest with me Mrs. Hunter, haven’t you?”

 

“In very graphic detail.”

 

“Then let’s catch up and make the fantasy a reality that we can remember this time around.”

 

“I’m so not arguing but will you be able to remember it?”

 

“I’ve sobered quite a bit, thanks to the water you made me drink and the food Beca pushed on me.”

 

“Good because I’m going to do things to you that you will definitely want to remember for those lonely nights if you don’t choose me.”

 

After the initial warmness of Stacie’s words coursed through the blonde’s body, she frowned at the implication that she would ever not chose to have Stacie there for them to further their relationship.  She continued to have a serious conversation with herself as they made their way back to the hotel.  

 

After they entered the lobby, Jessica and Ashley met up with them and the six of them made their way back to the suite where Denise and Fat Amy were waiting for them. 

 

“How did you even get a key?” Chloe asked. 

 

“I took it out of short stack’s pocket at the pub,” Amy answered shrugging.  

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Jessica asked.  

 

“These two need to get sober, again.”  Chloe pointed at her fiance and best friend.  “I don’t trust Amy in Las Vegas.”

 

“That’s probably fair,” the Aussie replied. 

 

“And I am sick of hearing Stacie bitch about how much she misses her wifey.”

 

“Aw baby, you missed me?”

 

“You know it.”

 

“With all of that being said, I need for you and Ashley to help me look for LIlly and CR.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Denise sniffled.

 

“Try to get some rest.  We’ll find Cynthia Rose and Lilly.  Come on girls.”

 

Chloe left with Jessica and Ashley hot on her heels while Beca collapsed on one of the sofas face first.  Denise curled up on another one and Stacie and Aubrey made their way back into the bedroom, kicking Fat Amy out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

 

“Very graphically detailed huh?” Aubrey asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and took off her heels while Stacie closed and locked the door to the suite. 

 

“Should we talk first?” Stacie asked striding to the other side of the bed to pull her own shoes off. 

 

“Are you seriously passing up an opportunity to have sex?  With your wife, whom you felt you should have been with long before a drunken and possibly drugged night in Vegas?”

 

“That’s just it though.  Bree, why have we never done this before?”

 

“Get married?  Gone to Vegas?  Had sex?”

 

They sat next to each other in the huge bed with their backs against the headboard.  

 

“I don’t know, attempted a relationship I guess?”

 

“Stacie, for as long as I’ve known you, committment wasn’t in your vocabulary.”

 

“Okay then, fooled around.”

 

“Because I don’t do that with my friends.  Especially ones who are so damn important to me that I wouldn’t risk losing after a night of messing around.  Especially ones named Stacie whom would be asked about the lack of their presence during the next trip home and having to explain, on my own, why you wouldn’t be there.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve thought about this more than you thought you had before, you know, all of this happened.”

 

“I suppose that I have.”

 

“Bree,” Stacie took a hold of Aubrey’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  

 

“What do you want me to say Stacie?”

 

“You’ve thought about us hooking up before?”

 

“In a physical sense, yes.  It’s pretty fucking hard not to when you look like you do.”

 

“Do you only have a physical attraction to me?”  Aubrey looked away and sighed.  When Stacie realized that the blonde wasn’t going to answer her, or at least not in a way that she felt she would like, she let her head fall back on the headboard and withdrew her hand from Aubrey’s.

 

“That isn’t a fair question and you know it,” the words were quiet. 

 

“Because I’m to be treated as a piece of ass?”

 

“Because that is how you want to be seen by anyone who ever wanted a relationship with you.  You always made it very clear that no matter whom it was that you shared a night with, that was all it was ever going to be.  No repeat performances even.”

 

“Do you have any idea why Aubrey?  Because none of those jackasses were you!  I’ve only ever wanted to be with you and I needed to make sure that if the time ever came when you finally realized that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you that I would be available.”

 

“Then why did you never tell me?”

 

“I never knew when to.  At first we didn’t really know each other, then when you brought me home I knew I would never want to do anything to mess up the chance for more visits with your family.”

 

“How would could you have messed it up?”

 

“Aubrey, it had only been a few months since we had even met.”

 

“And you really knew that you felt something for me then?”

 

“I knew it at auditions Bree.”

 

“You’re contradicting yourself Stace.”

 

“I’m really not though.  Yes I knew my feelings for you.  But never in all of our time together has there been a sliver of hope for any returned affections that ventured further than friends.  Best friends who share a great many more memories because of your family welcoming me into their lives, but nothing from you, just you, that ever said we could be more.”

 

“So you never told me of your feelings because I never gave you any indication that I would reciprocate them?”

 

“Pretty much.  I also didn’t even know that you would be so welcomed to the idea of being with a woman in any sense.  Actually, I only assumed you were straight but I haven’t even seen you with a guy either.  How come I never noticed that before?”

 

“Well we do spend an awful lot of time talking about the ins and outs of your one night stands so frequently, I suppose with my zero batting average and your all time high of one, we kind of balance the scales in that department.”

 

“Have you been with people and just not told me about them?”

 

“A couple throughout the years of our friendship.  Little flings that weren’t quite one night stands but in no way actual relationships either.”

 

“Women?  Men?”

 

“Do we really have to get into this?”

 

“You are my wife, I think I deserve to know.”

 

“Two men, Three women.”

 

“In five years of friendship, best friendship, you never mentioned five people?”

 

“Sweetheart, you are my best friend, but Chloe is too.”

 

“Chloe knows about the five?”

 

“And the ones before I knew you, yes.”

 

“How many were before me?”

 

“Stacie…”

 

“No Aubrey, you know about every single person that I have ever been with.  You know everything there is to know about me including my sexual history.”

 

“How come you’ve never asked before now?”

 

“I didn’t think I had a right to know I guess.”

 

“But now that we’re married in Vegas, you do?”

 

“Even if we were to get a divorce I have a right to know if we were to actually attempt at a relationship but it’s sounding more and more like that isn’t something that you actually want.  It’s sounding like you just want to have a free pass to fuck me while we’re here and then just go back to how things were before.”

 

“Stacie…”

 

“Isn’t that what you do?  Not quite a one night stand but not an actual relationship… isn’t that what you said?”

 

“How did we ever even decide to get married in the first place?”

 

“I don’t fucking remember, remember?”

 

Having just dug a nice big hole in what was supposed to be their marital bliss, a loud banging on the door drew their attention to out in the living room.  Arms crossed and standing as far apart as possible while also being able to hear Denise, Beca watched what she thought was the happily married couple obviously distancing themselves from one another, physically and emotionally.  

 

Beca really hoped that her fiance did not blame her for their seemingly premature break-up just because she had not been the most supportive of the relationship in the first place.  Who was she kidding?  Chloe was stressed out enough and the blame for her best friend’s unhappiness was totally going to get split up between her and Stacie.  Just fucking perfect. 

 

“So what is it Ashley, we’re all present now,” Beca grumbled. 

 

“You’re such a dick,” Aubrey glared at Beca. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” came the only reply the brunette was willing to supply.  

 

“Go on Denise, tell us what’s happened now,” Stacie prompted.

 

“I just got a txt from someone named Mr. Chow.  He says that he has both Lilly and Cynthia Rose and he wants us to meet him tonight with $20,000 or else we’ll never see them again.”  The woman bursted out with more tears than Beca had even thought possible.

 

“Well I’ll get Chloe back here, tell her not to bother with the search anymore.  Find out what the hell she thinks about this new development and where we could even come up with that amount of cash,” Beca said pulling out her phone and typing away a message to the redhead.

 

Fat Amy and Stacie attempted to console Denise while Aubrey stormed back into the suite fetching her shoes and purse.  She didn’t even bother with a key card as she made her way out of the hotel room, disappearing without a word to any of the women who watched her leave.  Beca sent another txt to her fiance informing her of the blonde’s actions and how she was not responsible for anything to do with Aubrey or Stacie or the Mrs. Hunter’s in general.  Then she went back to the couch and resumed trying to sleep off another hangover.  


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

 

(Flashback from last night)

 

“I have been in love with you from the first moment that I saw you Ms. Posen,” Stacie said softly into her best friend’s ear as they danced together on the roof of the club where the rest of the Bellas were.  Aubrey sighed and scratched the base of Stacie’s neck as the long legged brunette continued to sway their bodies under the lights of Las Vegas.  

 

Using her feminine wiles to persuade the management of the establishment to allow her and Aubrey access to the roof, Stacie vowed to herself that she would tell her best friend everything that night.  Her feelings for the blonde, the way she always made her feel, had always made her feel, the unrelenting attraction and pull she felt, everything.  

 

“I’m so sorry that I have always been so oblivious to that, to you Stacie,” Aubrey eventually replied.  

 

“You weren’t oblivious to me Bree, you just chose to see me in a different way than I saw you,” Stacie’s hands slid lower on Aubrey’s back as she rocked them gently.  

 

“I’ve been so caught up in trying to get my life in order for a future, career oriented, that I never really ever stopped to think about whom I saw myself with in a personal manner.  But maybe that’s because once I met you in my senior year at Barden, I’ve always just assumed that you would fill that role.  It was so easy to just place you there that I never took the time to realize what any of that had ever meant.”

 

“And I was so willing to be that placeholder.”

 

“But I don’t think you were ever a placeholder Stacie.”  Aubrey pulled away to look at the face of her friend.  “Thinking about my future partner in life, there has never been anyone but you.”

 

“You don’t know that Bree.”

 

“At this time in my life, after years of schooling being completed, and my first year at a lawfirm going swimmingly, I think that I really do know it Stacie.”  The blonde ran her fingers from Stacie’s neck up to the side of her face.

 

“What are you saying to me Aubrey?” Stacie asked, smiling, hopeful for the first time in her friendship with the blonde that maybe she did return Stacie’s affections.

 

“Now that everything else in my life has been taken care of, my career and what it took to get me there, I can finally allow myself to think of whom I want to be my side.  And I never want there to be anyone there but you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.  Marry me Stacie, right here in the city of sin, with all of our friends already here to celebrate Chloe and Beca’s union.”

 

“Yes!  A thousand times yes!” the brunette laughed through the tears streaming down her face in the moonlight.  Stacie finally gave into her five years worth of urges and closed the distance between her lips and Aubrey’s.  The blonde kissed her fiance back just as hungrily until they couldn’t breath anymore.  

 

“Let’s go and tell the others.”

 

“Should we tell your parent’s?”

 

“We can tell them when we get back home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Aubrey made her way along the busy streets of Las Vegas, she tried desperately to remember last night.  She needed to know how her and Stacie had even come to make the decision to get married.  Was it nothing but a gag?  A sick and twisted joke?  After Stacie’s confession she didn’t think that the brunette would ever allow it to just be a joke, to torture herself with if her feelings were as strong as she had made them seem. 

 

How did Aubrey truly feel about Stacie?  She did love her, she knew that.  But she loved Chloe too, just in a completely different way.  She had never dreamed of the redhead in the way she was constantly dreaming of Stacie.  Those dreams were always very pleasant and when she woke from them, there was always a moment of disappointment that they were just made up of fantasy and not real.

 

After being coupley with the tall brunette in the moments that they had shared and remembered, Aubrey was surprised at the lack of a weirdness she assumed would plague their intimate time together.  It felt anything but weird to be in Stacie’s arms, to have her lips and tongue in her mouth.  And when she looked down to see the monumental reminder of their (not so much) holy matrimony, the blonde was filled with warm feelings and the concrete evidence of their decision, regardless of whatever had made them unite in the first place. 

 

Chloe and Beca had always been the one couple whom she had truly witnessed the progression of their relationship.  She knew stories of how her parents had met at college and how they had fallen in love slowly, taking their time with one another while also weeding their way through other possibilities.  Her grandparent’s story had always been the fairy tale of true love for her and what she had hoped as a young girl to have happened to herself and her life partner.  

 

However they were only stories and while she did see the love present with parents and grandparents, she never saw how it had actually happened.  But she was there for everything that Chloe had gone through after first meeting the alternative freshman with her ear monstrosities that Aubrey still despised to this day.  She had seen the pining on the redhead’s face whenever she looked at Beca.  Countless nights of ice cream and tears were had between the two of them when Beca never seemed to return Chloe’s feelings.  

 

Had Beca been in a similar situation with Stacie?  Did the two of them stay up late into the night discussing the pros and cons of Stacie reaching out to Aubrey?  Of plotting schemes to get the blonde to notice the tall brunette?  And what about after winter break when their friendship had changed so drastically from how it was before they had ever gotten the chance to know each other.  Was it worse for Stacie and her feelings or was it like a consolation prize?

 

Chloe was like Stacie in their unrequited desire so that made Aubrey like Beca in the obliviousness of it all.  She had spent many nights after staying up with Chloe resenting the tiny brunette and how she was destroying her best friend.  Was that why Beca and her had always had such a rocky relationship?  She knew that she acted out towards Beca in part because of the damage she was doing to Chloe, so is that why Beca bucked up against Aubrey so much?  Because she was pissed off at the blonde for damaging her best friend?

 

Following that line of thinking led Aubrey to review how Chloe and Beca had finally gotten together during summer break after their senior year and Chloe had decided to stick it out at Barden to further her education instead of going off to another college.  Aubrey followed along with her plans and left Georgia to attend law school at Harvard which is when the difference between the two pairs had shifted.  Maybe if she had too chosen a school within the area of Barden, her and Stacie could have had a chance to let their friendship blossom into something more.  

 

They talked on the phone when they could and were constantly texting one another.  Trips home to the Posen residence were still ongoing.  But it was like they were stuck there without the ability to see each other more.  Stacie was left to think that there wasn’t any way for more to happen and Aubrey was so focused on making her career future that anything about an actual relationship was just never discussed between the two of them.  

 

Stacie was there for Aubrey in any way the blonde would allow her to be and now Aubrey realized that that was something that she had always taken for granted.  Stacie confided in Aubrey as well but the brunette knew of her feelings for the blonde and knew that there was no one else that she wanted to share her life with.    

 

Who did Aubrey want to share her life with more than Stacie though?  Did she even want there to be anyone else as important to her as Stacie was?  As she thought of these questions she quickly realized that no, there wasn’t anyone she ever wanted to take Stacie’s place in her life.  The brunette wasn’t a placeholder for someone else, she was the place in itself that anyone else got compared to.  So then why even bother comparing any more?

 

Aubrey had been given another chance to get things right this time with Stacie.  She wouldn’t mess it up again, not after she had realized the true nature of their relationship and what she could have with Stacie and that it had far exceeded her adult thoughts of a partnership taking a back seat.  Stacie, her wife, would be her priority from now on, the blonde vowed as she went inside the bank doors.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shorty, get the door mate.  I’ve got my hands full here with this one,” Fat Amy said from her place on the couch with Denise in her arms still crying copious amounts.

 

“Don’t wanna,” the tiny brunette grumbled into the couch cushion.  

 

“Tough tits, get the door Mitchell,” Stacie said coming back into the living room from the balcony.  

 

“Bite me, Hunter,” Beca replied pushing herself up off the couch and trudging towards the door.  That sent a pang through the tall brunette’s chest as she looked down at her ring finger.  After this shit with Mr. Chow, whoever in the fuck that was, she supposed her and Aubrey would make their way down and file for an annulment.  She had finally gotten the woman of her dreams to marry her and she had to go and ruin it all by insisting that they talked instead of consummating their marriage.  

 

The fight had escalated quicker than she even understood what had happened and what she could have done to have prevented it.  Was it really so wrong of her to feel entitled to the knowledge of her wife’s sexual past?  Aubrey knew hers so didn’t that alone tip the scales in her favor for this argument?  When it came down to it, would it even be a deal breaker for her if Aubrey never told her?

 

It wasn’t the question in itself, Stacie knew.  She had always been upfront with the blonde, with everything except her feelings for Aubrey.  She just wanted Aubrey to let her in and trust her enough like she did.  It was the only way that Stacie knew an actual relationship with the blonde would ever make it.  

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Beca swung the door back for her wife to cross the threshold.  Stacie’s heart still leaped whenever the blonde was in her sight and she took that as a good sign that their little disagreement hadn’t changed the way she felt.  She would make this work, she just had to.  

 

“Where are the others?  Why aren’t they back yet?”

 

“Chlo said they were going to swing by and get some pizza,” Beca said shutting the door behind the blonde.  

 

Stacie strode across the room and went into the suite.  Aubrey watched and debated with herself momentarily before taking a deep breath in and following in her wife’s path.  Once the door closed, she strode over and grabbed Stacie by the hips, who was standing in front of the large windows.  

 

“I am so so sorry Stace,” Aubrey said. 

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you Bree, I’m sorry,” Stacie replied as she hooked her arms around the blonde’s neck. 

 

“You do have a right to know, you have a right to know everything, and not just because we were stupid and got married.”

 

“Best stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” Stacie grinned at her wife.  

 

“Me too Stace, me too,” Aubrey whispered and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.  

 

“You don’t have to tell me but I need to know that you’re going to let me in more,” Stacie said as they pulled away from the other’s lips.  

 

“I will, I promise.  And it isn’t something I’m not wanting to share with you, I just got embarrassed and let that take over my emotions.”

 

“Baby, you’re married to the slut of Barden, there is nothing in your sexual history that can ever reach that plateau,” Stacie gave the blonde a sad smile. 

 

“You are not the slut of Barden or anywhere.  I have never seen you like that.  It’s just the opposite of my own past though.  Before I came to Barden I was… well I had never ever had a relationship, let alone slept with anyone.  My junior year there I let it slip to Chloe one night and she made it her mission in life to change that.  She took me to a party and I met this girl who I kind of clicked with.  Enough that I let her bring me back to her dorm room and we ended up sleeping together.  I didn’t want a serious relationship out of it with my workload but I was still a little disappointed when I never even heard from her again.”

 

“Oh Bree,” Stacie kissed her wife gently and held her close.  

 

“No, it wasn’t really anything.  I was just happy Chloe let up on me after that.  Senior year she noticed that I hadn’t been with anyone else and we went to another party and I left with a guy.  Luckily for me he was shy and never pushed for anything and we just slept at his place and when I came back I let Chloe assume what she wanted and that gave me a pass for the rest of the year.”

 

“And to think of all that time we could have been doing this,” Stacie said leaning in again and capturing the blonde’s lips between her own.  

 

“There’s still the five after…” Aubrey’s words were cut off by her wife’s lips on hers again.  

 

“No baby, I realized I don’t need to know everything.  Only what’s important to you,” Stacie said against Aubrey’s lips.  

 

“You are what’s important to me Stacie.  I need you in my life and more than I ever realized before.  I’m so sorry it took me this long to know that.”

 

“You realize it now and you wouldn’t have been so successful at school and at work with me literally hanging off of you.”

 

“I never saw you as the clingy type Mrs. Hunter,” Aubrey teased. 

 

“You’ve never seen me in a relationship, Mrs. Hunter,” Stacie countered. 

 

“What are we going to do when this trip ends?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Now that I finally have you, I’m never going to let you go.  I’ll do whatever it takes Bree.  But we can think about that later.  Right now I’m more worried about what we are going to do about this Chow guy.”  Stacie frowned as Aubrey let her hips go and opened her purse.  

 

“$20,000, right?” Aubrey asked as she spelt the contents of her purse onto the bed.

 

“Oh my fucking christ,” Stacie whispered looking at the taped bundles of bills.

 

“If we need it, we have it.  I just wanted to be prepared in case in really came down to it and we couldn’t think of anything else.”

 

“Please tell me we can have sex on top of it first?” Stacie asked. 

 

Aubrey chuckled and took her shoes off.  She then proceeded to strip down as Stacie watched intently.

 

“I was promised some very graphically detailed sexual content Mrs. Hunter.  Unless you have anymore questions for me, I’m ready to collect,” Aubrey said as she discarded the last article of clothing from her body. 

 

Stacie growled and launched herself at her wife, knocking them both to the bed, and the $20,000.


	7. Chapter 7

“...And do you, Beca, take Chloe, as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Right, well then.  By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you as wife and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”

 

“Slip her the tongue, Becs!”

 

“Stacie!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“One more Bella wedding down, who’s next girls?” Stacie asked the table, her wife’s hand securely in her own. 

 

“Jessica and Ashley?” Fat Amy suggested.

 

“Now that is a bet that I am willing to take,” Cynthia Rose said, raising up Denise’s left hand, revealing an engagement ring shimmering in the lights of the banquet room.  Gasps erupted from the table as the Bella’s rushed around the happy couple, offering up congratulations. 

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Fat Amy called out, making her way to the dance floor.  Beca pushed the hired DJ away from the mixing board and pulled up her own list.  Soon a heavy bass thudded out from the surrounding speakers and peals of laughter and joy rang out from the crowd. 

 

From a secluded corner, Aubrey draped her arms around Stacie’s shoulders, a smile adorning the blonde’s lips as the brunette gripped her hips.  

 

“I am so happy that we decided to stay married, Mrs. Hunter,” Stacie said. 

 

“You do know that we’re changing that right?” Aubrey replied. 

 

”I figured,” Stacie shrugged, pulling her wife in closer.  “I honestly don’t care what last name I have as long as I get to come home to you at the end of the day.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Posen- Conrad,” Aubrey agreed, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder, smiling still firmly in place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We did it!” Chloe squealed as she came up to the DJ table and into her wife’s waiting arms.  

 

“Did we?” Beca replied, smirk in place. 

 

“Hush,” Chloe smacked Beca’s shoulder before dragging her out onto the door floor, surrounded by their Bella family and friends.  

 

“Hey guys, look what I just found!” Fat Amy said holding up a camera. 

 

“No shit,” Stacie said and pulled Aubrey over to the other’s.  Lily hooked the device up to the cables so that the images displayed on the back wall of the banquet room.  

 

They looked over the evidence of their missing hours in relative ease until one popped up, sending a very irate redhead torpedoing after her best friend. 

 

“Aubrey Posen-Conrad-Hunter!”

 

Aubrey took off right before Chloe reached her, the redhead having to jump over an on the floor Stacie, rolling around in laughter.  

 

“Ew, Amy change it,” Beca said, gesturing to the wall and the picture of a drunk and drugged Beca up and off the floor, completely wrapped around an equally drunk and drugged Aubrey, mouths fused together.

 

“Hey, what happens in Vegas goes plastered on my Facebook page!” Fat Amy said.  

 

“Viva Las Vegas,” Stacie said rising up onto her feet, tears still streaming down her face, and a giant smile on her lips. 

 

“Viva Las Vegas!” the other Bellas, minus Aubrey and Chloe whom were still running around, weaving in and out of guests of the party, replied, and drank in a toast to the unforgettable yet totally forgotten time that they shared in City of Sin. 


End file.
